Pequeño gran hombre lobo
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: One-Shot. Situado en la línea temporal entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse: "Sabes que no hay esperanza. E incluso así, sigues ahí sentado, esperando, mirando, espiándola. Con su amado Edward. Podrás negarlo cuanto quieras, pero sabes que es masoquismo." Jacob


La perdición

_"Sabes que las cosas nunca salen como esperas. Sabes que la realidad no es tan bonita como en las películas. Sabes que llega un punto en el que no hay vuelta atrás. Sabes que no hay esperanza. E incluso así, sigues ahí sentado, esperando, mirando, espiándola. Viéndola feliz, con su novio. Con su amado Edward. Podrás negarlo cuanto quieras, pero sabes que esto es masoquismo. Puro y duro. Sin más. Ni menos. Si lo sabes¿por qué sigues ahí?"_

Jacob apretó los dientes. Sus propios pensamientos le enojaban. Le recordaban cual era la realidad. Y era que Bella y Edward eran almas gemelas: estaban hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Entonces por qué insistía en enterse? No es que en modo alguno, racionalmente, quisera hacer tal cosa. Pero está claro que los seres humanos no nos movemos por la razón, al menos, durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Y menos aún ya si encima eres medio animal. Entonces ya desbordas instinto y no puedes hacer otra cosa sino acatar sus órdenes. Desgracia era la suya la de ser medio lobo. En la mayor parte del tiempo lo había aceptado. Pero con el tema Bella... bueno, aquello ya era otra cosa. Parecía que las fuerzas de la naturaleza se hubieran puesto en su contra. ¿Por qué su maldito novio tenía que ser su archienemigo ancestral?

Puede que todo aquello no fuera tan difícil para él si ella... si ella no se parara, de vez en cuando y mirara atrás. Y que, más que de vez en cuando, sus miradas se cruzaran. Puede que no fuera tan difícil si ella le lanzara miradas de desprecio. Pero no era así, para nada, en absoluto. Lo que le dolía más no era que estuviera con Edward, sino que no le rechazara. Pasaba la mayor parte del día con Edward, por supuesto. Eran inseparables. Hasta cuando se suponía que no debían estar juntos. Menos. Sigh. Menos cuando él cazaba. Sabía que no debía salir a la luz. Jacob se repetía una y otra vez que no debía verla. NO debía visitarla. Pero. Pero... ella venía a él. Le dedicaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas. Y¡ay! Le miraba con aquellos ojos. Aquello era su pérdida.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –le preguntaba, cogiéndole la mano. Ojalá no le afectara tanto notar su roce, su piel.

Jacob se encogía de hombros.

-Todo lo bien que se puede llevar. ¿Y tú?

-Te echo de menos.

Jacob se mordió el labio. Cerró los ojos.

-Bella, por favor. No digas eso. Se supone que tú... bah, déjalo.

-¿Qué? –replicó ella.

-No es nada.

-¿No puedo verte porqué estoy con Edward¿Es eso? –dijo ella, en tono provocador.

-¡No! Porqué vas a convertirte en uno de ellos... y cuanto más te veo, más me duele saberlo.

-Ya, eso... –murmuró ella, bajando la voz. Su mirada voló hasta su mano, que seguía entrelazada con la de él-. Bueno. No es algo... algo al cien por cien definitivo¿sabes?

Jacob suspiró, poco convencido.

-¿Ah no?

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Me duele verte así. No deseo hacerte daño.

-Siento que mi dolor te produzca dolor a tí. No es mi intención –declaró él con algo de rudeza.

-Oye, ya sabes que te quiero...

-Como amigo –atajó él.

-Como amigo, sí.

-Bien. Sabemos cual es la solución a nuestro problema. La cuestión es, por qué no lo hacemos.

-¿El qué?

-Dejar de vernos.

-No quiero dejar de verte –dijo ella, rápidamente. _Demasiado_ rápido.

-¿Por qué, eh¿Por qué¿No tienes ya a Edward? Si ya no soy el bote salvavidas¿por qué sigues necesitándome?

-Porqué... porqué eres mi amigo –balbuceó ella, frunciendo el ceño, apartando la mirada, sabiendo que estaba dejando de decir _algo más_.

-Oye, Bella –empecé a decir, tratando de ser razonable.

Pero Bella ya se había puesto nerviosa. Miraba a un lado y a otro.

-Debo irme. Mañana...

-Mañana no estaré –dije, tratando de sonar lo más incorruptible.

Pero ella le miró con sus ojos asustados, implorándome.

-Jake... por favor. No me dejes.

Jacob tomó aire. Volvió a mirarla. Y supo que una vez más, no podría decirle que no.

-Está bien.

Ella hizo una trémula sonrisa.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?

Jacob asintió con resingación.

-Mañana.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hasta mañana! –pronunció ella, mientras alzaba la mano y se alejaba corriendo.

Jacob suspiró. Definitivamente _ella_ era su perdición.

_N.A.: Después de que la buena amiga Arya Luthien me animara, me he dispuesto a escribir un mini-relato de Jacob. Me apetecía escribir un poco más sobre la extraña relación de estos dos personajes después de Luna Nueva y esto es lo que me salió. ¿Qué me decís¿Debería añadir algo más a este mini-relato? _


End file.
